Tonight
by mondlerjunkie
Summary: It's a song-fic. Just some Mondler fluff... well would you expect anything else from me? xD Anyway, R&R as always XOXO


Chandler was home late from work. He had called earlier so Monica wouldn't worry about him. He hated to work so long and not seeing Monica, but a lot of people were sick so he had to fill in as long as they weren't there. There was pretty much nothing he could do about it. Since it was almost 2 o'clock in the morning, he figured she'd probably be asleep so he quietly slipped into the apartment. He had to contain a smile when he saw her cleaning and dancing to the music from the mix-tape he once made her to make up for the 'unfortunate valentines day incident' as he called it. She was so concentrated on what she was doing that she didn't even notice him coming in so he stood still for a moment, just watching her. She stopped dead in her tracks when this familiar melody filled the room. It was 'Wonderful Tonight'. Their song. She turned around, intending to go over to the couch, laying down and burying her head in a pillow until Chandler got home. But she didn't need to. He was standing in the doorframe smiling.

''Remember me?'', he asked, jokingly. She walked over to him.

''Chandler.'', she breathed before kissing him deeply and passionately.

''So you do remember.'', he smiled after pulling away.

She rested her forehead against his. ''I love you so much, honey. And I missed you a lot.'', she whispered.

''I love you, too. And I missed you so much. But do you know what I realized while I sat there in my office, thinking about you?'', he asked.

''What?''

''Well,- no, this is too stupid.''

''Tell me.''

''Ok, but don't laugh at me.''

''I won't, sweetie.''

''Ok. Sometimes, I feel like even though we're apart somehow we're not. I mean we're connected somehow. I never get completely lonely because I know, you're out there somewhere probably not even thinking about me but I still have a place in your life and I'm somewhere stuck in the back of your head, you know?''

''I know.'', she said leaning forward and softly whispering in his ear, ''I can feel it, too.''

She wrapped her arms around his neck and he slipped his around her waist as they started to dance to 'The way you look tonight'.

_Well the sky broke in two_

_I found you dancing alone._

_Then the room filled up with you_

_And a song we both know._

_That's when you caught me with your eyes_

_Sending shivers down my spine_

_And then you whispered in my ear. You said_

_I can feel it too_

_And then you pulled me into you_

_Tonight, I got you where I want you_

_Closer I can tell you anything_

_You're the song that I sing_

_Tonight, let the music take us over_

_We'll fall into forever, all is right_

_Cause I got you where I want you._

_Tonight._

''Chandler?'' Monica asked, cuddled up on the couch with her husband.

''Hmm?'' he replied.

''About what you told me. How you think even if I'm not even thinking about you that you're still somewhere in the back of my head, that's not true.''

He remained silent, motioning for her to go on with the expression on his face.

''I'm always thinking about you. Every second. All the time. Especially when you're gone all day like today. You're all I can think about.''

He just smiled and kissed her.

''I love you, Monica. So much.'' he said after they broke apart.

''I love you, too, Chandler. With all my heart.'' she kissed him again. When they pulled apart Monica had tears in her eyes.

''What's wrong?'' he asked.

''Nothing's wrong. Everything is perfect, honey. I just never thought I'd get this someday.'' she said, whipping her tears away.

''What do you mean?''

''When I was growing up, I didn't have anyone except for Rachel. My parents were busy kissing Ross' ass and Ross, well he's my brother. No one wanted anything to do with me. Sure there were some people who I hung out with at school but those weren't many. The only person I could talk to was Rachel and I appreciated that. But with the fact that every guy wanted her and she had one boyfriend after another wasn't really making me feel better. I dreamed about falling in love and having them love me back and everything just being perfect. But as time went by I remained 'Monicow' and alone. Rach always hung out with me when she wasn't on dates and she really was the most important person to me but I was jealous of her. I never thought my dreams would come true. And if they did come true I thought that I would probably screw it up or they would and the exact thing happened with all of my boyfriends. I know it wasn't always my fault and they all weren't the one but before you I thought maybe I lost the one already. But then you came along and everything was just so right and so wonderful. I thought I was in love so many times but you made me realize what love really is. My dreams came true. I found the man of my dreams and fell in love with him. He loves me back and I'm married to him. Every time you hold me or touch me or kiss me. Every time I'm waking up next to you it hits me again. My dreams came true and it's even better than I thought.''

All the time he was listening to her and took in every word she said. He still couldn't think of a reason for anyone to let her go. But he was so glad they did because if they hadn't, she would be with someone else now. He never had much self-esteem but she was the only one who could make him feel better about himself.

He slowly leaned in and kissed her tenderly.

''Does your promise still count?'' he asked.

''What promise?''

''That you will never leave me, that we will grow old together and be with each other for the rest of our lives.''

''Oh, that counts. I could not imagine being with anyone other than you. Anyone other than the man of my dreams. The one.''

''Good and you know what?''

''What?''

''You're the woman of my dreams.''

''Good,'' she smiled.

''You can always talk to me about anything. I'll always be there for you. You know that right?''

''I know that. And I'll always be holding on to you. And I'm never letting go.'' She smiled and kissed him passionately.

_Through all of science and history_

_Well nothings ever stuck with me_

_But now I'm locked on to you_

_And I'm holding on to_

_The only thing I know_

_And I'm never letting go_

_Tonight, I got you where I want you_

_Closer I can tell you anything_

_You're the song that I sing_

_Tonight, let the music take us over_

_We'll fall into forever, all is right_

_Cause I got you where I want you._

_Tonight._

Chandler and Monica sat there all night, listening to the subtle music playing. Monica had her head resting on Chandlers chest while he had his arms around her, holding her tight. When she looked up at his face she noticed he was staring out the window.

''Penny for your thoughts.'' she said, kissing his chest.

''I don't really know if I am the man of your dreams.''

''You are Chandler,'' she sat up ''I think I'm the one who should know best about that. I love you so much.'' she said, kissing him softly.

''But isn't the man of your dreams supposed to have kids with you?''

''Oh honey, you're just the sweetest you know that? Of course this sucks and it's hard. But this isn't your fault and it isn't my fault. And it's not just because of you it's because of both of us you heard the doctor.''

''But he said it would work with a donor.''

''We've been through this. I wanna carry your child an no one elses. And we will have children. Even if they're not biologically ours.''

''And you're really sure you want that?''

''I'm sure, Chandler. And besides, as long as I have you, I have everything I'll ever need. Do you understand me, Chandler?''

''Yeah.''

''Ok. I want you and no one else but you. Never doubt that.''

''I love you, Monica.''

''I love you, too, Chandler.'' she whispered, pulling him up from the couch and towards the bedroom, kissing him deeply and passionately.

_Tonight, tonight_

_The whole world could fall away_

_But you and I _

_No, we won't be afraid_

_Tonight_

_I got you where I want you_

_Closer I can tell you anything_

A/N: Alright…. I've started this a while ago and decided to finally finish it. I hope you enjoyed it. BTW the song is called Tonight by Alex Max Band. I love the song. It's my first song-fic and I hope I did all the great other song-fic writers around here justice. So enough rambling. Care to leave me some reviews?


End file.
